breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5
The fifth and final season of the American television drama series Breaking Bad premiered on July 15, 2012. It consists of 16 episodes, each running approximately 47 minutes in length. AMC broadcast the first part of the fifth season on Sundays at 10:00 pm ET in the United States, and the second part will air on Sundays at 9:00 pm. The season is split into two parts, each containing eight episodes. The second half will debut on August 11, 2013. Story One year into the future, Walter White sits alone at a restaurant with his head full of hair and beard grown, he meets with Lawson, his former gun dealer, who gives him a key to a car in exchange of some money. Walt takes a pill and leaves the restaurant, approaching the car and revealing that he just bought a M60 machine gun that's hidden in the car's trunk. Back to the present, Walt returns home after finally killing Gus Fring, he disposes of anything linking him to his successful plot against Gus but the laptop containing security footage of Walt is held by the police. Because Skyler used the money Walt earned from Gus' operation to pay off Ted Beneke's IRS debt, Walt believes he has no choice but to start cooking meth again to earn back the money he lost. Mike Ehrmantraut joins Walter and Jesse in their new three-way partnership to begin distributing meth again, while not trusting Lydia Rodarte-Quayle, an executive with Madrigal Electromotive GmbH, the parent company of Gus' Los Pollos Hermanos. To erase the data on Gus' office laptop, the three utilize an industrial electromagnet. They then begin plans for meth manufacturing but Saul Goodman cannot locate satisfactory sites, save for one — a pest control company known as Vamonos Pest. Walter and Jesse use the business's fumigation tent on random houses as a mobile laboratory. Skyler White realizes that Walter is not exactly free from his meth-making past and begins to fear for her and her children's lives because of the danger involved. She asks Marie to care for her children and resigned, with no other options, she patiently waits for Walt's cancer to come back. Meanwhile, the methylamine flow is disrupted, forcing Walter, Jesse, and Mike to rob a train carrying a large shipment. The heist is nearly compromised when a child spots them, but he is shot by a new hire for the heist, Todd. As the DEA begins to track Mike, and with the recent death of the child, both Jesse and Mike design a permanent exit for themselves from the business. They plan to sell their methylamine for $5 million each to Declan, a major regional meth producer and distributor. Walt derails Jesse and Mike's scheme when he refuses to sell his share of the methylamine and uses his Heisenberg persona's infamy to cut a distribution deal with Declan and negotiate the $5 million severance for Mike. Jesse is determined to leave the business, irrespective of his financial cut, so Walter enlists Todd as his assistant cook. After the DEA closes in on Mike, he decides to leave for good, but Walter impulsively shoots him dead after a confrontation when Mike refuses to give him the names of Gus's former employees who might talk. Walt regrets the action however, when he remembers that Lydia has the names. Walt manages to get the names from Lydia and arranges for the men to be killed by associates of Todd's uncle, a former convict with ties to the Aryan Brotherhood. In exchange for her safety, Lydia arranges for Walt's product to be shipped to the Czech Republic using Madrigal's more obscure branches. Over the next few months, this nets Walt an extraordinary amount of money - so much that, after some pleading from Skyler, he finally decides to retire, dropping off $5 million he owed to Jesse at his door. Months later, the White family is living under one roof again. All seems to be going well until Hank discovers a book of Walt Whitman poetry in Walt's bathroom, dedicated to "WW" by "GB". Hank, remembering a conversation with Walt regarding the initials from his earlier investigation and surmising that "GB" is Gale Boetticher, clearly sees that Walter is Heisenberg. Cast Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White (8/16) *Anna Gunn as Skyler White (8/16) *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman (8/16) *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader (7/16) *Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut* (7/16) *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. (6/16) *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman (6/16) *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader (5/16) *Jesse Plemons as Todd** (5/16) *Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle** (4/16) Supporting Cast * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Matt L. Jones as Brandon "Badger" Mayhew * Charles Baker as "Skinny" Pete * Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle * Jesse Plemons as Todd * Emily Rios as Andrea Cantillo * Lavell Crawford as Huell * Bill Burr as Kuby * Louis Ferreira as Declan * Chris Freihofer as Dan Wachsberger * Michael Bowen as Jack * Todd Terry as SAC Ramey * -''' Series regular during Part 1 '** -' Guest stars during Part 1, promoted to series regulars during Part 2 Episodes ;Part 1 #"Live Free or Die" #"Madrigal" #"Hazard Pay" #"Fifty-One" #"Dead Freight" #"Buyout" #"Say My Name" #"Gliding Over All" ;Part 2 #"Blood Money" #"Buried" #"Confessions" #"Rabid Dog" #"To'hajiilee" #"Ozymandias" #"Granite State" #"Felina" Images '''Part 1 Season 5 promo (4).jpg Season 5 promo 4.jpg Season 5 promo 2.jpg Season 5 promo 1.jpg Season 5 promo (3).jpg Season 5 promo (1).jpg Season 5 - Walt and Jesse.jpeg Season 5 promo (2).jpg Season 5 promo.jpeg Part 2 Blood-money-4-breaking-bad.jpg Zap-breaking-bad-season-5-pictures-060.jpeg Zap-breaking-bad-season-5-pictures-061.jpeg Zap-breaking-bad-season-5-pictures-062.jpeg Zap-breaking-bad-season-5-pictures-063.jpeg Zap-breaking-bad-season-5-pictures-064.jpeg Zap-breaking-bad-season-5-pictures-065.jpeg Cast headshots Part 1 MikeS5.jpg SaulS5.jpg WaltJrS5.jpg MarieS5.jpg HankS5.jpg SkylerS5.jpg JesseS5.jpg WaltS5.jpg Part 2 Lydia S5b.jpg Todd S5b.jpg Saul S5b.jpg WaltJr S5b.jpg Marie S5b.jpg Hank S5b.jpg Skylar S5b.jpg Jesse_S5b.jpg Videos ; Part 1 Breaking Bad Season 5 Promo 1 (HD)|Promo 1 Breaking Bad Season 5 Promo 2 - Scared (HD)|Promo 2 Breaking Bad Season 5 Teaser All Hail the King|"All Hail the King" Teaser Breaking Bad Season 5 Behind the Scenes (1)|Behind the Scenes Breaking Bad Season 5 Premiere Interview - Comic Con 2012 Beyond The Trailer|Comic-Con 2012 red carpet interview ; Part 2 On the Set of the Final 8 Episodes Breaking Bad Breaking Bad - Exclusive How Will It End Home Video Release The fifth season of Breaking Bad is going to be released on DVD as well as Bluray+Ultraviolet Combo on June 4th, 2013. Category:Seasons